


Do You Shave?

by Masterless



Series: Facial Hair [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Beard talk, Isak is the Master of shaving, M/M, Shaving, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: “Can I ask you a question now?”“I think that’s possible.”Even snorted, shaking his head lovingly. “Do you like the way you look with facial hair?”Isak thought about it, shrugging. “I guess? I think I like it better when I don’t, but I don’t hate it. Why?”“I think it’s hot.”





	Do You Shave?

Isak slowly dragged the shaving razor over his upper lip, rinsing it off in the sink as he moved his head from side to side to see if he’d missed anything. He hadn’t and he smiled faintly at himself, always strangely proud of himself for not accidentally hurting himself. He replaced the cover on his razor and put it away, shuffling out of the bathroom, back to his bed and back to his boyfriend. Even was reading in bed, his hair, longer than normal and incredibly soft looking, flopping down into his eyes every now and again. Isak flopped down next to him, smiling when Even smiled down at him.

“How was your shave?” Even asked.

“Oh, it was the best time of my life,” Isak answered, grinning. “Better than anything I’ve done.”

“Oh yeah?” Even laughed.

“Yep! I have never enjoyed anything more than that shave. I am the master of shaving.”

Even snorted. “Liar.”

Isak prodded him softly in the side, smiling once more when Even let out a laugh. “You seem good.”

Nodding, Even took in a deep breath, looking around their apartment. “I feel a lot better today.”

“Good.” Isak stretched out in bed, glancing up at Even’s clean shaven face once more. “Hey, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.” Even placed his bookmark into his book and closed it, looking down at his boyfriend. “What’s up?”

“When do you shave?” Isak asked. “We don’t shave together, but we do pretty much everything else together. We shower, we brush our teeth, we even go to the bathroom when the other is in their, but I never see you shave.”

Even smiled, chuckling to himself slightly. “I don’t shave.”

“Nei?” Isak asked.

“Nei.” Even reached over and stroked a finger gently over the newly shaven skin of Isak’s cheek. “I never have, never needed to.”

“Wow.” Isak raised his eyebrows, impressed. “I’ve known you all this time and I didn’t know. Which is kind of amazing in itself, as I probably would have noticed you growing a beard.”

“I used to wish I could grow a huge beard, like my brother, but no.” He shrugged. “I like not having to shave though, it’s something that I don’t have to worry about.”

Isak nodded.

“Can I ask you a question now?”

“I think that’s possible.”

Even snorted, shaking his head lovingly. “Do you like the way you look with facial hair?”

Isak thought about it, shrugging. “I guess? I think I like it better when I don’t, but I don’t hate it. Why?”

“I think it’s hot.”

Isak sat up, turning to smirk at his boyfriend. “You think I’m hot with facial hair?”

“Oh yeah.” Even leaned over and kissed him gently. “Very hot, in fact.”

“Well, you could have told me before I shaved it off,” Isak whispered, his pupils widening, breath coming in shorter. “I could have grown it out.”

“Nei,” Even mumbled, smiling at him, eyes flicking down to his lips. “I like you like this, too.”

“Ja?”

“Ja.”


End file.
